customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenneth Williams
"Roses are red, Violets are blue, they like the dirt...and I do too!" History Early Life Lenneth Williams grew up in Salt Lake City, Utah. He went to various schools, but was mostly home-schooled. His life isn't known well because at age 9 his parents died in a plane crash. After that he wandered around until he found a new home. When he wandered he sometimes tried to make friends, one group proved not to be a good choice of friends. They told him that, in order to get into their "Club" he had to prove he was bad enough. They told him he had to steal some food from a lady who lived alone in a house in the country. He took up the offer and crept into the yard. Then he saw her. She had to be in her late sixties by the look of her. When he thought about what he was planning to do he started to cry. He turned around to tell his friends that he couldn't steal from her. Then he realized he wouldn't have been able to steal from anybody. His conscience was too strong. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the woman. She was smiling. She asked him where his parents were, knowing by the look of his clothes he did not have any. All she asked him for was to get on the subject of parents. She did not have a son and decided to take him in. When Len, that's what his new mom called him, was about fourteen he started to figure out his power. Some kids were throwing rocks at him and he put up his arms to block. A few rocks hit him, then they stopped. When he opened his eyes he saw that the rocks were hovering in front of him, as if they were stuck to a large bubble around him. He got scared and ran, only to find that the rocks rolled after him on the ground. When he realized this he stopped. So did the rocks. He moved again. So did the rocks... This is how Len Williams found his power. Adopted Living with his new mother, Helen Jackson, was a good experience. He loved her like a mother as she loved him as a son. He eventualy changed his name to Lenneth Jackson, taking her name. He did this for two resons: one, he felt it would show her that he really loved her nearly as much as he loved his biological mother. And two, when ever he heard his old name it brought tears to his eyes. After being adopted he was treated as nicely as possible. He had a bed, a roof over his head, food, and new clothes. He was very grateful that she took him in and didn't turn him in to the police for attempted theft. He could hardly forgive himself for that and apologized almost twice a month for a year. Finally she got it nocked into his head that she forgave him and he stopped. When he found his powers he did not hide them from her. He went directly to her and asked her for advice. She was obviously shocked but tried to find the best advice she could.She said,"If you were born with this gift I doubt it was to give yourself an earthquake-foot massage. You were given this gift and you can use it to help yourself. But, others can't use it to help themselves, so you should help them. That would be the right thing to do." Those words went strait to his heart and he did exactly what they said. After he told her that he had powers he started getting annoyed with her. He hardly ever got annoyed with her so this surprised him. But, he started thinking it was annoying and kind of embarassing when she would parade around the house saying,"My sons going to be a superhero when he grows up." He told her time and again he wasn't a superhero, he was mistaken... Personality Tecton is a somewhat gruff guy who likes his job. He is fun loving but can be serious in a time of battle. He is over-all friendly and kind to everyone, even villains. He's very out-going and makes friends easily, which came in handy later on in his life. Power Anatomy and Function Tectons mutation is very unique. His genetic structure reacts with minerals when they are in a highly dense state. This allows him to perform telekinetic-like operations on diamonds, jems, crystals, rock, metals and magma. He can use these abilities to make various shapes out of given forms of rock (stated above). He can also create suits of these rocks which can come in very handy. Tecton has the power to shift and move amounts of rock, which allows him to create walls and cracks. It is harder for him to manipulate magma scince it is less dense than rock. Strengths Len has the power to manipulate rock. So he can usually redirect electricity. Another element that he can overpower is plant-life. He can decrease the air space by pressing the stone together. Doing this can choke the opposing plant-life. Telekinesis or earth manipulation of less power than Tecton's is considered a strength.. Weaknesses Tectons earth forces cannot match to high a pressure of water or any other liquid. Enough heat can evaporate moisture in the rock making it brittle. However this can be prevented by striking with larger rocks. Telekinesis or earth manipulation of greater power than Tecton's is considered a weakness. Battle Stats Agillity: 7 Speed: 7 Endurance: 10 Strength: 10 Willpower:9 Hero Level:8R3 Category:Superheroes Category:Members of SHEPHERD Category:AtahiNuma Category:Level 8 Characters